¿Qué camino seguir, si no sabes dónde quieres ir?
by HikariCaelum
Summary: I. Taichi es guiado por un extraño animal. II. Hikari quiere que los monstruos se vayan. [Para Gale el Remolino, por el "Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles" de Proyecto 1-8]
1. Sigue

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Gale el Remolino_ , por el "Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles" del foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

Para inspirarme, debía usar el siguiente diálogo:

"—¿... podrías decirme, por favor, qué camino debo seguir para salir de aquí?

—Esto depende en gran parte del sitio al que quieras llegar.

—No me importa mucho el sitio…

—Entonces tampoco importa mucho el camino que tomes".

 _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_

.

.

* * *

 **¿Qué camino seguir, si no sabes dónde quieres ir?**

* * *

.

 **I. Sigue**

.

Taichi se despidió con la mano en alto. Sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol se marcharon, cada uno por su lado, mientras él se dejaba caer en la solitaria parada del autobús. El cielo ya era de un azul intenso, más oscuro por momentos. El cansancio por el torneo hizo mella en el chico y no tardó en caer profundamente dormido, despatarrado de cualquier manera en el banco de la parada del autobús.

Se sintió muy desorientado al despertar. Tardó en darse cuenta de qué lo había sacado de su sueño.

No fue la llegada del autobús. Fue un extraño gato blanco, con grandes orejas y con una larga cola, que mordisqueaba el bajo de su pantalón y daba tirones.

—Eh, gatito, ¿qué quieres? ¿Te has perdido? —preguntó, somnoliento.

El animal, obviamente, no respondió. Solo le dio más y más tirones, hasta que Taichi se levantó.

—Oye, que me vas a romper la ropa —se quejó, divertido.

Pudo ver mejor al gato a la luz de la farola más cercana. ¿Tenía pelo morado? ¿Eso eran guantes?

No pudo reflexionar mucho más, porque el animal volvió a morder el bajo de su pantalón y a tirar de él. Quizá era un pensamiento estúpido, pero parecía que quería que lo siguiera.

—¿Quieres enseñarme algo?

El animal estiró las orejas al escuchar aquello. Le soltó y empezó a caminar. Se detuvo en medio de la carretera para mirarlo y Taichi juraría que esos ojos azules parecían más inteligentes de la cuenta. Así que, sintiéndose bastante idiota, decidió seguirlo. Lo llevó más allá de unos arbustos, hacia la calle donde terminaba el barrio, y siguió caminando en dirección al campo.

El teléfono de Taichi sonó en su bolsillo, asustándolo, se rio de sí mismo antes de responder.

—Estoy bien, mamá… Es que me he dormido en la parada… Sí, hemos ganado. No, no creo que llegue a cenar, estoy siguiendo a un gato… Es que parece que quiere llevarme a algún sitio… ¿Qué importa dónde? Parece importante… Ya, ya, dejaré de hacer el tonto… Que sí, ya voy.

Colgó y buscó con la mirada al animal, esperando no encontrarlo, pero se equivocó. Estaba parado unos metros por delante, esperándole.

Probablemente su madre tenía razón y estaba siendo tonto e infantil. No le importó. Solo siguió andando cuando el gato lo hizo.

Así llegaron fuera del pueblo en el que había sido el torneo. Apenas se veía nada, porque la carretera más cercana estaba a bastantes metros y no había iluminación en medio del campo. Taichi empezó a pensar que aquello había sido mala idea, pero, antes de decidir si volvía o no, vio al gato desaparecer de pronto.

Apretó el paso para no perderlo. Y lo que perdió fue el equilibrio.

No llegó a escuchar su propio grito mientras caía, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, por un profundo agujero. Vio fogonazos de luz y le pareció apreciar un mar y una isla a lo lejos, así que se preguntó si se había muerto por el susto o sería la caída lo que acabaría con él.

No fue así.

Notó césped en su espalda y algo saltando sobre su pecho, para despertarlo. Era un bicho redondo y rosa rarísimo, con una boca enorme.

—¡Hola, Taichi!

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —gritó, incorporándose y alejándose lo más rápido que pudo.

El bicho se rio. A su lado estaba el extraño gato, que lo era más aún a la luz del día. ¿Día? Pero si era de noche… ¿Y cuándo se había metido en medio de un bosque? ¿O sería una selva?

—¿Qué está pasando? —murmuró, planteándose si pellizcarse o no.

—Te he traído para ayudarte —le dijo el gato—. Y para que nos ayudes.

—Taichi —lo llamó de nuevo el bicho redondo—, has olvidado algo. Todos lo habéis olvidado. Y necesitamos que recuerdes, ahora sí. Porque tienen a Hikari.

Ese nombre fue como un golpe en la mente de Taichi. Un golpe que le hablaba de monstruos y de alguien que se marchó. Alguien a quien quería y protegería siempre.

* * *

.

Este capítulo está relacionado con el siguiente, aunque ocurre después, pero sentía que era mejor publicarlos en este orden.


	2. A los Monstruos

.

.

* * *

 **¿Qué camino seguir, si no sabes dónde quieres ir?**

* * *

.

 **II.** **A los Monstruos**

.

—¡Dejadme! ¡Marchaos!

Se tapó las orejas con las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Takeru se arrodilló a su lado, con gesto decidido. Estaba harto de estar preocupado. Estaba harto de que ella tuviera que pasar por eso cada día. Que no durmiera, que apenas comiera, que sufriera.

—Sé lo que me vas a decir —susurró Hikari, abriendo los párpados para mirarle—. Pero no sabes… lo que es… Desde que aparecieron, no puedo concentrarme en nada más. Están aquí, todo el tiempo, con ese aspecto tan extraño, con esas voces que nunca callan y que hacen que me duelan los oídos…

—Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé. Pero vamos a acabar con esto.

—¿Cómo? —Él sonrió. Confiado, esperanzado.

—Vámonos.

—¿A dónde?

—A donde sea, no importa. Mientras estemos juntos nada más importa.

—No podemos vivir huyendo…

—Podemos.

Takeru le sostuvo la cara con delicadeza. La besó con el mismo cuidado. Sus ojos seguían decididos.

Y ella no supo replicar. Él siempre había sido la única persona que, quisiera Hikari o no, la anteponía ante todo y todos. Por eso fue Takeru el primero en darse cuenta de que algo iba mal. El primero en escucharla hablar con los monstruos de su cabeza.

Eso dijo el doctor. Todos los doctores. Y, al final, también toda su familia y amigos.

Menos Takeru.

Se dieron de la mano. Ese día y el de su partida, cuando arreglaron todo para viajar. Simplemente irían en coche, hacia delante, sin ningún destino. Quizá los monstruos no pudieran seguirlos así.

Taichi tuvo una acalorada discusión con ellos, porque Hikari debía tomar su medicación, porque no podían irse así sin más.

—Deja de alimentar esas ideas —le pidió Taichi a Takeru, suplicante—. No mejorará así.

—Tú, más que nadie, deberías creer en ella.

—Creo en que debe dejar de ver a esos monstruos, me da igual de qué forma.

Fue entonces cuando Hikari lo entendió. Su hermano temía más que fuera verdad a que su sanidad mental fuera el problema. Ojalá fuera tan sencillo como tomar unas pastillas y autoconvencerse, pero ya lo había intentado.

Así que se marcharon.

En medio de su viaje, ya lejos de su ciudad natal, pudo entender algunas de las palabras de los monstruos.

— _Para… estúpida niña… estate quieta… no podremos seguirte allí…_

—Eso es lo que quiero —dijo, en voz alta, sin importarle que Takeru no fuera a entenderla.

Pero él solo estiró el brazo libre para apretarle la mano. Y, en ese momento, algo salió de la nada y golpeó con fuerza el coche, haciendo que volara por los aires.

Por un instante, Hikari solo percibió el silencio más absoluto. No había más voces. Tampoco había monstruos estirándose para alcanzarla.

Quiso reír de alivio. Pero algo le aprisionó la garganta tan fuerte que se tragó la risa. Abrió los ojos y supo que no estaba ya en el mismo mundo.

Escuchó el grito de Takeru, llamándola desde algún otro lugar y tiempo, en el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de todo.

Los monstruos solo intentaban protegerla.

.

* * *

Gale, quizá no te guste demasiado lo que he hecho con el genial diálogo que propusiste, me parece muy inspirador pero he tenido unas vacaciones ocupadas y sin inspiración jajaja. Esto ha salido y aquí te lo dejo, espero que al menos el detalle cuente.

Probablemente escriba más capítulos para esta mini colección, cuando la inspiración esté más de mi parte, y quizá alguno en relación con estos dos ya publicados.

Espero que todo el que me lea (y quien no) haya empezado con muy buen pie el 2018 :)


End file.
